Modus Operandi
by lightsoul
Summary: In a past life they loved eachother to death. But now...in modern times will they fufill their promis to each other or will other people get in the way again? AU Highschool fic. SasuNaru Slight KibaNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Modus Operandi (MO)**

**Meet Again?**

"I…I love you…you know that." A sad smile played on his lips. Blue stared back into black filled with sorrow.

"I…I know, I love you too sasuke." The blond's body stiffened.

"It's…not fair that it has to end this way." Sasuke said quietly. He shivered from the coldness of the abandoned chapel. Broken benches littered the floor of the building. A cross was tied up to the ceiling. The moon light flowed through broken, shattered pane glass windows leaving a shattered shadow upon the two.

"I think…this is good. I want to leave."

"But…" Sasuke could feel tears swelling in his eyes.

"I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. I don't want to hurt my friends anymore."

"That wasn't your fault though…"

"But it was me that did it…"

"You couldn't help it…" Naruto coughed up blood. He gripped his shirt, stained with blood from the deep gash across his chest.

"Who knows…we might meet again, ne Sasuke." Twin streams of tears traveled from baggy, blood-shot eyes down pale cheeks.

"Yeah…we'll meet again. We'll meet and fall in love all over again." Sasuke smiled, running a hand along Naruto's cheek.

"Sasuke…"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Try not to b-be such a bastard when we meet again."

"I'll try…" Naruto's eyes dulled and eyelids slowly closed. "Naruto…goodbye till we meet again." Naruto went limp, body going cold. On that day Sasuke's heart went icy and his soul chilled…

2000 years later

Blue eyes snapped open when he felt a weight straddling him. Blue eyes met with brown ones. The boy on top of his smirked and leaned down and whispered. "Morning Otouto-chan." Naruto scowled.

"How many time are you gonna run that in my face Kiba?" Naruto shoved Kiba from atop of him. "You're only older by three months…" Naruto pouted while Kiba lay by his side.

"Tsunade said to get ready for our first day at school." Kiba said as he nuzzled into Naruto's pillow. Naruto then noticed Kiba was already dressed.

"What time is it?"

"Seven forty" Kiba said tiredly.

"Shit! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Naruto shot out of bed and into the bathroom. Ten minutes later Naruto descended the stairs in blue jeans and an orange hoodie. Kiba was sprawled out over the couch; his brown jacket was unzipped showing the tan shirt underneath, he was also sporting a pair of blue jeans.

"Finally!" Kiba shouted when Naruto reached the last step.

"Naruto?" Tsunade called from inside the kitchen.

"Yes, Tsunade?" Slowly Naruto walked into the kitchen with Kiba in toe.

"Naruto, Kiba Are you sure don't want a ride to school? It's not a problem."

"No, its okay Tsunade. We'll take the bus." Tsunade sighed

"Alright then, you guys better leave now."

- - - - - - - -

Naruto and Kiba stepped of the bus and started running. It was five minutes to eight and they had promised Tsunade that they wouldn't be late for their first day in there new school.

"Damn it Naruto! You just had to stop and get some Ramen didn't you?" Kiba snarled.

"I couldn't help it…I was hungry!" He pouted, Kiba sighed. They ran through the main entrance of the large building, skidding to a stop. Nearly collapsing onto the floor they paused to catch their breath.

"You two must be Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba. Nice to meat you. I'm your new principle Hatake Kakashi." They both looked up at the man, surprised. Kakashi had a face mask covering the underside of his face while his gray hair seemed to defy gravity. The principle smiled down at them. "I would like to tour you two but I have important business to attend to…" He dug in his pocket "Here are your classes. Naruto you have P.E. and Kiba you have drama." They both frowned when they heard their classes. "Kiba you're in luck because your class is right there." He pointed to the door behind him. "And Naruto, if you keep going down this hall and make a left you'll find the boys locker room. Got it? Good." Kakashi stepped past them and out the building.

"You're lucky…I hate drama…" Kiba muttered as he made his way to the door. Naruto said bye to Kiba before continuing down the hall. Not paying attention to where he was going, too busy liking at his schedule. Naruto ran into some one, scattering that person's paper everywhere.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto scrambled to pick up the papers. Finally picking up the hefty pile of paper Naruto looked up. Black met blue again for the first time in 2000 years.

- - - - - -

I really need to stop writing so many stories…

Oh well. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A black, thin eyebrow arched up curiously. Naruto scratched the back of his head with a tiny blush on his cheeks. Sasuke stood up and straightened his stack of papers before taking Naruto's.

"I'm so sorry about that! Uh…" He scratched his cheek with one finger before extending his hand. "My name is Naruto, I'm new here." Sasuke looked at his hand then at the boys face then back to his hand.

"Watch where you're going, dobe." He said coldly before pushing past Naruto, shoving him aside.

"H-hey!"

"Don't mind him…" Naruto heard a tired voice say then yawn. Turning around he spotted a boy dressed in black pants and a gray shirt with brown hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Who are you?" Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the stranger. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Jeez, what's with the questions? I don't get a warm hello too?" The boy muttered 'troublesome'. "The names Shikamaru Nara, I'm student body president. I had heard that we got a new student so was…forced to come greet you, Naruto was it?"

"Oh, sorry about that Shikamaru-san." Naruto grinned while Shikamaru frowned.

"Drop "san" from my name and we'll get along fine." Shikamaru yawned.

"Okay Shikamaru, um…can you show me where the boy's locker room is?"

"Yeah, follow me." Shikamaru turned on his heels and headed down the hall, naruto close behind.

"So, Shikamaru." Shikamaru looked back curiously. "Who was that guy back there?"

"Oh, that was our resident ice-queen, Sasuke. Don't mind him. He's anti-social."

"It seems like we've met before…"

"Déjà vu, probably." Shikamaru shrugged. "Here's the boys locker room, I'll have someone meet you when your class is over to give you a tour, then to your second class so you'll be skipping Homeroom. Got it?" Naruto nodded.

"How will I know who you sent?"

"You'll know." Shikamaru turned on his heels again and headed back down that hall, waving a good-bye to naruto, lazily.

"Hm…" Naruto stared at the huge double door, painted gray, with the sigh "Boys locker room" over it. He reached out and pulled the handle opening an empty locker room. Slowly he headed in and out the door on the other side of the room. He found himself in a large gym/basketball court. The bleachers were full of people…who were staring at him. Apparently he interrupted a speech.

"Who the hell are you?" A harsh voice was directed at him. In the middle of the basketball court was a woman in an open brown trench coat, revealing a black shirt showing her midriff and black bell bottom-looking pants.

"My names Naruto…" He said shakily.

"Naruto, eh? Well you should know Na-ru-to" She stretched out his name. "I don't like tardiness, and I expect you to-"

"Now, now Anko." A loud booming voice interrupted them. "This must a new student, right son!" A man with a green jumpsuit and a bowl cut approached him. But the green suit of the weird hair cut wasn't what made his eye twitch. 'Thick…fuzzy…eyebrows…".

"But, Gai…" Anko protested.

"It's alright." He put a hand on his shoulder.

'So…think…'

"You go and sit down somewhere." Gai grinned at Naruto flashing blindingly white teeth. Naruto, now partially traumatized headed over to an empty spot next to another boy.

"You're new?" A deep voice broke Naruto's train of thought. He looked next to him and spotted a red headed boy wearing all black, with heavy eyeliner.

"Yeah, it's Naruto. What's your name?" Naruto said with a smile.

"It's Gaara." Gaara looked sideways at the boy. "Have we met before?" Naruto tilted his head and taped his chin.

"I don't think so…"

"Hn." Suddenly the bell rang signaling the end of class. Every one stood up and started out.

"Hey Gaara! I'll see you later." Naruto half yelled through all the noise. Gaara simply stared at the boy before turning the other way. Naruto frowned before walking out the other door. The one he took to get into the gym. When he exited the room he was met with a smiling face.

"Hello Naruto-kun"

- - - - - - - - - -

(I'm gunna leave it off there and pick up another time.

By the By, I have three ideas as to who will be Naruto's tour guide

Sai

Kabuto

Sakura

This is you're the readers choice.


End file.
